Jared Nomak
Jared Nomak is the first of a super-breed of vampires called the Reapers, and the estranged son of Eli Damaskinos, an old hierarchical vampire who is also his creator and he is also the brother of Nyssa Damaskinos. After being disgusted with his father for what he had done, Nomak went rogue and attempted to wipe out the vampire world and make it a Reaper world and get his revenge. However, his plan for revenge failed after Blade, the Daywalker, killed him. History Blade II Nomak was a genetically modified vampire, the first semi-successful result of an experiment to create vampires capable of withstanding sunlight. He is also the patient zero of the Reaper Strain, a mutated vampiric virus that turned vampires into Reapers. His vampirism evolved into a stage in which he fed off vampires as well as humans, favoring vampires as prey. Blaming his father, Eli Damaskinos, for his evolution, he became a renegade and set out for revenge, transforming others into Reapers to help him along the way. The vampire elder, Eli Damaskinos, grew concerned about the Reapers' growing numbers, and made a deal witha vampire hunter, Blade. Blade was to take Damaskinos' elite pack of killers, the Bloodpack, who were originally trained to slay Blade, to hunt and kill Nomak and his pack of Reapers. Their initial confrontation occurred at a vampire nightclub where Nomak's reapers fought the Bloodpack while Nomak himself confronted Blade and Nyssa. Nomak offered Blade an alliance after sparing Nyssa's life, saying "Is the enemy of my enemy my friend... or my enemy?" Blade replied by shooting him in the head but to no avail due to Nomak's superior regenerative abilities, and Nomak was able to escape. The Bloodpack regrouped and then tracked Nomak and his reapers into the sewers, although Nomak again evaded them while his Reapers fought the hunters. Confronting Whistler, who had become separated from the others, Nomak revealed that Damaskinos had designed the Reaper Strain and tested it on his own son, himself. Nomak was the son of the vampire overlord and brother of Nyssa. He also handed Whistler a family signet ring bearing the crest of the house of Damaskinos before departing. Nomak evaded further attempts to stop him, eventually reaching his father and killed him before biting his sister Nyssa to "complete the circle". Blade finally reached Nomak, and both faced off in an intense physical battle with Nomak having much of the upper hand. Eventually, Blade found a weak spot where Nomak's heart was only armoured at the front and back, and jammed his sword beneath Nomak's arm, to bypass the bone protecting Nomak's heart. Nomak fell to his knees and said, "It's strange. It hurts... it hurts no more," referring to the burning pain he constantly feels as a result of his reaper virus, before jamming the entire sword within his heart, killing himself in the process and ending his pain. Personality Nomak's motivations were simple; he wanted to destroy the vampire nations, particularly the head of the nations who had created and then disowned him. He felt betrayed by his own family and wanted to eradicate them in particular with the rest of the vampires close behind. Perhaps one of the most heartbroken characters in the blade saga. Powers & Abilities As the first of the new strain of vampires known as reapers, Nomak was essentially a super-vampire. His speed, strength, and endurance were far beyond that of most vampires and even slightly superior to blade's abilities. While Nomak was still vulnerable to ultraviolet radiation, he lacked the typical vampiric weaknesses to silver and garlic. He was only momentarily weakened by the EDTA solution that exploded most vampires. He was also capable of passing on his version of the vampire virus just like a normal vampire. The reaper strain would even transform other vampires into reapers. While he lacked any kind of formal combat training, Nomak was shown to be a ferocious and formidable fighter, easily able to match and even overwhelm Blade, despite his considerable martial prowess, relying on a combination of brute strength, street fighting and wrestling moves. Category:Reapers Category:Vampires Category:Villians Category:Deceased